Mr. Coroner
"Mr. Coroner", (whose real name is unknown), is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom, The Cleveland Show, only appearing in "Who Done Did It?". He's the boyfriend and partner in crime of Lloyd Waterman, who aided him in the murder of his wife, Lydia Waterman. Like his lover, he was voiced by Bruce McGill. Biography In "Who Done Did It?", Cleveland Brown egged people's houses, to help Donna get revenge on the people she hated. When pitching a hard-boiled egg through the open window of The Waterman House, he klonked Lydia Waterman on the head, knocking her out, where she was instantly pronounced deceased, by Coroner. Cleveland thought he was responsible and when he went public with it, Lloyd and Coroner agreed that it'd only make sense for him to be the murderer, resulting in him getting sent to prison. Levar was skeptical about Lydia's cause of death, as a hard-boiled egg couldn't have been enough to kill a woman. He, Junior, and Rallo Tubbs teamed up as a gang of detectives to find the true killer. When the trio goes to the morgue, Coroner denies them access to the body, so LeVar distracts him, by spilling coffee on his shoes. Upon observing the body, they find she died of her deathly peanut allergy. The trio's first suspect is Fern Stapleton, as she had earlier on, taunted her with peanut brittle, and proved to hate her. Fern was proven innocent, when she said she was at her sister's house at the time of Lydia's murder, and when they found that someone wearing pumps had broken into her house during that time and stolen her peanut brittle, so they could kill Lydia. All evidence leads to Mr. Waterman. At Lydia's funeral, Coroner comforts Lloyd in his desperate time. Just then, the trio busts in and accuse Lloyd of killing Lydia with peanut brittle. Lloyd insists to have just as bad an allergy to peanut brittle as her. LeVar doesn't buy it and splashes him with peanut oil. Sure enough, Lloyd has a horrifying allergic reaction and collapses on the floor. Coroner rushes him to an ambulance and takes off with him, getting LeVar and the detective gang a bunch of dirty looks from the other people at the funeral. In the back of the ambulance, Lloyd wakes up, proving his allergic reaction to be completely false. He and Coroner passionately make out and they explain how their plan to kill Lydia Waterman worked and they got off Scott free. However, the ambulance driver turned out to be Donna, who was recording their conversation. The duo got busted and once proven guilty, LeVar and the gang had regained the acceptance other others and the faith in themselves. They explained all the clues they found on their way, and were proud of how they succeeded. Lloyd and Coroner were both sent to jail. Neither of them was seen again after that. After one year had passed, since the day Lloyd and Coroner's arrest took place, The Broken Stool held a party, celebrating LeVar, Junior, and Rallo's great victory in mystery solving. Just then, Donna realized that Cleveland had never been set free from jail, even though he was proven innocent and felt like an idiot for not noticing his obvious year-long absence. When they arrived at the prison, to bail Cleveland out, he had become completely messed up and was not going to cope with the outside world again. Trivia *His real name was never revealed. He was only addressed as "Mr. Coroner", by Junior, when visiting him at the morgue, and again by Lloyd, when he playfully gave him a romantic nickname in the back of the ambulance. It is possible, however, that this could have been his comical real last name. *He and his lover, Lloyd Waterman, both have the same voice actor. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot Category:Nameless Category:Incriminators